Cinderella the Next Day
by Moonlight-sphinx10
Summary: Mikan is like wallpaper at school, no one even glances her way. And Mikan intends to stay that way. Until the untouchables comes to the sweets cafe, Mikan catches their eyes especially the Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan, for the first time, doesn't know what to expect.
1. Chapter 1: Sweets Cafe

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it!

*Gakuen Alice is **NOT **mine!*

Mikan's POV

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan. I crack one eyelid open and stare at the clock. 7:00. Way to early for me. I turn to my side and snuggle in my blanket. Just has I start to clos-

"BAKA BAKA BAKA."

Just in time, I swiftly place the pillow over my head and feel 3 hard balls smash hard into the pillow. I rub my head. Even if the pillow was covering my head the baka gun, it still hurt like heck! I sit up right, rubbing my head.

"Hotaru! Wake me up in the normal way!" I shout.

"It is the normal way." My best friend, Hotaru, coldly said.

I stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Get out of bed or you will test my deer hoof out." She said.

Quick as a flash, I put on my glasses that were on the table beside my bed and bolt toward the bathroom. I pull on some jeans, 3 shirts, and a black hoodie. I put my hair into a ponytail and pull the hood over my head, hiding my face halfway. Stuffinging, my iPod and my blackberry into my pockets and I head downstairs and enter the kitchen. The smell of pop tarts greet me. I pop one from the toaster and it enters my mouth. Hotaru was sitting over at the table wearing her school uniform,unlike me, and eating some crab brains, gross. Her short hair was straightened out, making it reach her shoulders in a elegant fashion. Hotaru's wrist were covered with purple bangles and her neck had a crab necklace. A gift from her mother. She looks at me.

"Stop wearing those clothes, baka." she said.

"Don't wanna. It's more comfortable than the school's clothes." I said.

It wasn't true. The school's was more comfortable than my clothes, but it felt revealing so I traded it with the clothing I was wear right now. I finish the pop tart and shouldered the black backpack that was discarded at the floor. I mutter a goodbye to Hotaru and turned the knob of the front door. I step outside and momentarily enjoy the fresh warm air before walking to school. The sidewalk were packed of teenagers who were going to school. They were gossiping and laughing among themselves and payed no attention to me as I slipped into the swarm of students. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and scroll down to screen to select my song and popped the earphone into my ear. I close my eyes, listening to Ariana Grande, and let the crowd herd me to the front gates of Gakuen Alice. Like agiant, the building of my school looms over us. My school was for the rich and genius. So wherever you went, there were Coach bags and Cartier watches. I got sick of seeing them everywhere on the first days of , I am rich, but not mega rich. I stare at the school for a few minutes before going to my class.

I enter the almost empty classroom and seat myself in the back corner where the shadows hide me. As time pass the classroom begin to fill with bored students. I glance at the clock. 9:30. Wait. They're not here yet, so that could mea-.

"KYA!" The fan girls scream.

I roll my eyes. Up front,the group appear at the doorway, apparently taking they're own sweet time coming in the classroom. They are the group of the most popular kids in school, their group name was the untouchables(courtesy to the fan girls). It was pretty stupid, right? Hotaru is in it too, so that is why I don't hang around with her at school. It could kill her reputation. Normally, Hotaru couldn't care less, but her reputation gave her limitless power over the whole student body. She was powerful and deadly. The most feared girl in school besides, Luna Koizumi. Thus, they nicknamed her the ice queen. Besides her we have the mischievous twins, Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome. The sluttiest girl in the school, Luna Koizumi, who seems to own only a underwear and some bras. Tsubasa Andou who had a star shaped tattoo under his left eye. Yuu Tobita and his nerdy cool look. Anna and Nonoko, who were also twins, but they didn't look alike at all. Ruka Nogi who had half of the girl's population attention and love interest. He was always seen with a bunny in his arms, which was quite cute. And finally, the king of the school, Natsume Hyuuga. He had almost the entire school's population wrapped around his finger. He was like the trump card of the group. Admired by all, excluding me. His so called hotness was the living Adonis. No one could resist or refuse him and when I mean no one, I mean** no one.** He was a billionaire. The teachers bow at him. Basically, everyone are toys to him. Now, there are a swarm of girls around the group, vying for attention. They go to their seats in the front and sit down coolly. The fan girls try to approach Natsume and Ruka, but they get scared away by Luna. She snarls at them and sits on Natsume's lap, cooing at him.

By the time the teacher comes in, my eardrums are sore. I lose focus 5 minutes through the lesson and absentmindedly stared outside the window. Fat white clouds drift around and I try to decipher their shape. Pretty soon, the class ends and I head out, deciding to skip class. I walk outside and head toward the Sakura tree. I sit down under the shady tree and look before me. Now the school grounds are free of student, I could enjoy the scenery. There was a pond with lily pads and lotus flowers. The road like sidewalks were paved and clean. In the middle of the who campus stood a huge elegant fountain. The water was so clean you could drink from it. The marble was carved into beautiful statues that looked so real. I adjust myself comfortably and pulled out the iPod. I pop on the earphones and music start flooding into me. I close my eyes for a while and relax.

DING DING DING

The sound of the lunch bell startles me and I stand up. The students were out here already. Eager for some food in their belly or that they just want to see the group. I stretch a bit and head toward the cafe. The school had 3 cafes. The sweets cafe, the main one, and the morning cafe. Right now the morning cafe was closed so, I had a choice between the sweets cafe or the main one. The group always ate at the main one so that left me with the sweets cafe. It was a white building that was very pink in the inside. Try imagining Hyuuga here. I snort and walk through the doors. No one looks at me twice, seeing that I come here on a regular basis. I sit at an open table. A waitress comes up to me and I order a spiced latte with strawberry shortcake on the side. Service here was good today so I had it zooming to me in less than a minute. I sigh in approval and dig in.

in the middle of my delicious cake, I hear a-

"KYA!" Someone screams.

I turn around, annoyed, and I gasp. Right in the middle of the swarm of heart eyed students, were the untouchables.

-END-

* * *

Hehe hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing like Heaven

-Mikan's POV-

This is official, my life sucks.

In the midst of swarming pathetic fans, where the untouchables. It almost seemed as if their skin glowed, teeth shining, and lips full. Sadly, I couldn't find a single fault, they were perfect in every way. I growl and turn around, their perfection was to much to behold, literally. Some girls were actually fainting. I shake my head in disgust. Why couldn't they just eat their food and leave? Quickly shoveling down the food, I pay the bills and grab the latte. I try to overcome the crowds to the door. They groan and complain as I step on their **Prada** heels until I finally push through. The door was in my hands until someone unfortunate pulled with extreme force on the other side. I tumble forward, spilling the contents of my coffee on the unsuspecting person.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A shrill voice screams.

Great, some of the people behind me were looking at us. I don't dare look up and mutter a apology. Apparently, the drenched person didn't know the meaning of forgive and forget.

"DON'T JUST SPILL THAT COFFEE AND LEAVE, BITCH!"

Her comment earned the crowd's full attention now and they silently look, excited for the drama. I try to shove her aside but her heels were firmly attached to the floor. I look up to see Luna Koizumi glaring at me. Her mascara was dripping in ugly splotches around her cheeks and her expensive designer clothes drenched in coffee. Her face into a ugly snarl. I would've laughed but the time was too crucial.

"Move." I say quietly but firmly.

"SO YOU DRIP YOUR STUPID COFFEE AND TELL ME TO MOVE?! WHAT I AM I YOUR SERVANT?" She screams.

"N-no..." I say deliberately making my voice squeaky.

"OH SO YOU THINK THAT AN APOLOGY WOULD HELP YOU? YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON HER-"

"Shut up, hag." I blurt out.

She blinks. Ha, score 1 for me. Her face turns ugly puce and I bite my tongue from laughing. I doubt no one ever called her a hag but I. Swifter than I expected, she slapped me hard. My head roll to the side and I close my eyes from shrieking with pain. I turn my head to Luna again and she's smirking with victory. Rage boils at me and I lift my hand ready to snuff the lights out of her. I was about to swing, but someone's voice stops me.

"What the hell is going on here." says Natsume Hyuuga.

I turn to him. Hyuuga was as Stoic as I can remember, but if you looked closely he was somewhat amused. Around him,the untouchables and our crowd were simply shocked. Hotaru was fixing something in her hands, too busy to notice anything, I think. Luna immediately launches herself at him.

"Sweetie pie! This bitch spilled coffee at me. She ruined my hair _and_ clothes. Do something!" Luna fake crys in his chest.

I almost burst out laughing. Sweetie pie? Hyuuga? Luna clearly needed rehab or the mental hospital. She was simply too crazy.

"Get off of me, hag." Hyuuga says coldly. He pushes her off.

She bawls and starts making a tantrum. Right on the floor. It was funny, like seeing a baby wearing something much more revealing than a diaper and wearing a makeup that could supply a beauty pageant. No one was looking at me so I used this opportunity to slip out, not noticing that two pairs of red and purple eyes following me.

I didn't want to go back to class and face Luna's wrath, so I went home. It was funny how no one noticed me at all. I was like a shadow and I was content with that. No drama or stupid stuff for me. Although sometimes I craved for friendship. Having Hotaru as a best friend was great, but when she kept firing at you with her baka gun, the happiness downgraded a little. Mother and father are dead so I lived with Hotaru. I sigh and walk up our driveway. A purple glint catches my eye and I freeze. I turn my head 90 degrees and see Hotaru's car. _Oh my fudge. _Hotaru was in the house and I knew that she was awaiting also with her gun by her hand. I gulp and open the door. I squeeze my eyes shut, awaiting for the throbbing pain that is sure to come. Nothing. _Wait. Stop. Reverse. Nothing?_ I open an eyelid and find myself staring at Hotaru. She was holding 3 fingers up and I clearly knew what she was going to do.

"Mikan _Sakura. _I'm only giving you 3 seconds." Hotaru says, her eyes calm but her words cold.

I run. I run as if hell was chasing me. which was practically true. I run like a madman. Dodging old ladies carrying groceries. Jumping car and running on buildings. No feat was too hard. Well, no feat was hard when Hotaru was chasing me. She always catches up. _Dear sweet mother in heavens, await with some Howalons by your side. _I turn around the corner, hoping Hotaru wasn't hot on my trails. No such luck.

_**-Baka! Baka! Baka!-**_

"_Have a good time in Heaven."_ Hotaru says, her voice quite distant.

My eyes flutter shut. The headache pounding viciously against my skull.

Oh, how I wish I could, Hotaru. If only life was fair, Howalons would be on my side. If only.

* * *

Sorry if it's so short! I'll try to update every week. Please keep on reaaading! ):)=

HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE! (forever alone ,right? jk. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3: Hotaru?

The morning breeze tickle my nose, making me want to reach up and rub it. The softness of my bed made my aching body content and a sweet smell resided in the air. _Was this heaven? _Yet, somehow my head was pounding viciously. A sudden nudge grazed my sides.

"Get up." A voice says.

The voice was certainly didn't belong to god, but I asked anyway.

"God? Am in heaven?"

I hear a snort and then a sigh."You wish dummy, now get up."

I knew who it was now, Hotaru. _Hotaru._ The maniac who hit me with that Baka gun.

" Go away and let me think about our friendship." I mutter, turning to my side.

" Think about that later and let's go to Waffle House. I _will pay._" Hotaru say, saying will and pay with disgust.

I shot up. Hotaru was by my side, well, by the bed. Her face calm. I look down and see a robe on me.

" You took my clothes off!" I accuse.

" Macy did it. I can't risk having your Baka germs on me." She says. (FYI: Macy is their housekeeper, I made her up)

" Now get out of bed or I won't drive you to Waffle House."

I clamber out of bed and put on my glasses. Getting something from Hotaru was very risky and I am cautious. I open the bathroom door and find my clothes from yesterday neatly folded and washed. _Yesterday._ Luna Koizumi and spilling coffee on her. I lift the clothes and bring it to my nose. The faint smell of coffee was there, along with Luna's horrible perfume. I sigh and put on the clothes. Downstairs, I find Hotaru by the door and I note, with her wallet. This was the second time in my life seeing that leather wallet. Hotaru and I step out of our house. Hotaru starts her car and I sit next to her. She takes off. Hotaru drives smoothly but very fast. In a minute she manages to find us a parking lot. We step in the waffle house and I inhale the delicious scent drifting in the air. I snag a table and Hotaru sits down.

" Luna." she says.

" Huh?"

" Luna is very pissed and she wants to use you as a punching bag."

"Meaning?"

" Meaning you are going to live in hell at school."

A waitress interrupts our conversation. I order orange juice along with waffles, eggs, and some bacon. Hotaru just orders coffee.

I turn back to Hotaru." I'm going to fight back, no matter what it takes."

" How?"

I shrug. " Will you help me, Hotaru?"

" Yes."

I stare. Hotaru never helps with these stuff.

" Who are you and what have you done with Hotaru?" I tease.

" I'm not fond of her." Hotaru says simply.

The waitress arrives with food and I cram myself with the goodness.

" What's on your idea?" I ask.

" You'll see."

We eat in silence. Just like Hotaru said, she paid and her finger lingered on the money. I have a image of Hotaru kissing money. I snort and followed Hotaru out the door. She drives home and the moment I get in the house, Hotaru goes strait to her room. I go to the living room, deciding to play on the Wii and pig out for the rest of the day. By the time the afternoon rolled by, I was probably the most unhealthiest girl out there. Hotaru comes down and shakes her head in disgust. I respond by belching.

" Wake up tomorrow at 6. I'm taking you somewhere." She says, monotonously.

I stare. Oh. My. God. H-hotaru? I must be dreaming. _God, please pinch me, somethings wrong with Hotaru._ Now that I noticed, Hotaru was acting strange these past few days. The clothes, the hair, and spending more time than usual in her bedroom, which was saying _a lot_.

" Hotaru." I mutter.

" What?"

I don't respond. My mind was in a turmoil.

" I don't have all night, idiot" Hotaru says.

She turns to leave. I panic. No! I _must_ find out. I run, like I had done the day before. Less than 3 seconds, I manage to catch up to her.

" HOTARU!" I practically scream in her ear.

Hotaru turns around swiftly, evidently surprised at our proximity. I grab her shoulders and shake.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO STRANGE!?" I yell so hard, I'm practically spitting.

Pain. Oh the pain. It momentarily blinded me. My vision went so blurry, I crumbled to the floor before Hotaru. A few seconds passed and my vision became more focused and I see that she had her deer hoof. O_f course._ There were somethings that I dearly wished that was taken away. Her brutality. That's what makes her an Hotaru Imai.

" Don't do that _ever _again." Hotaru says.

" At least explain what happened." I groan.

" _What_?"

" It seems to overcome me that the Hotaru I know, became happier and somewhat kinder. I'm taking point off the kindness though." I say, arching a eyebrow.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Hotaru says calmly.

" Is it a guy?" I say wanting the big question out of the way.

" Next time you want to talk about this, don't make my ears fall off." Hotaru strides off to her room.

I stare after her. Was she blushing? Is it me or did she get a very slight but noticeable tan? I had so many questions but knowing Hotaru, she would brush them off. It finally struck me. Hotaru Imai avoided my question _and_ didn't say it _wasn't _a guy. I grin and headed to my bedroom. Setting the alarm, I snuggle in my blankets. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Hiya! Hoped you like this chapter! I try to Update as soon as I can to satisfy you all. Btw did any one get chocolates on valentines or something much sweeter? ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Dressup

Mikan's POV

The constant ringing of the alarm clock is making my ears bleed. Normally I would've just ignored it, but today was special. Hotaru's and my day together. I sigh with bliss. Last time I ever spended a day out with Hotaru was like decades ago ( that was yesterday). I turn the alarm off and push my glasses up to my nose. I practically skip to the bathroom, despite it being 6 in the morning. Hotaru was sipping on what seemed like tea when I came downstairs.

"So, whats the plan?" I say, plopping down on a chair across from her.

"Lose the Gothic look." Hotaru responds.

"I said the plan not my fashion sense" I point out.

"That is the plan."

My happiness shatters. _Great._

"Hotaru I am not going to do that." I say, glumly.

"You have to, but I already planned it." Hotaru says simply.

"Hotaru this is my ordeal so can I please not lose my fashion?" I plead.

She snorts. "You've haven't got a fashion. Do this, Mikan, you want to avoid hell right?"

"With you here, I'm sure I can't miss hell."

Hotaru ignores that." I already transferred accident prone Mikan out of school." She says, throwing a paper at me.

" WHAT!?" I exclaim, checking the papers twice.

It's true. Hotaru wasn't kidding. The "old" me was actually out of business.

"You have no choice now."

"HOTARU!" I protest.

"Deal with it. I deal with you everyday, at this rate I'm going to be deaf."

"Will they notice I left?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Yes, but Luna will just think that you had cold feet and left the school. From now on you are my cousin, Mikan Imai."

"Mikan Imai. I like it." I say, pleased.

" Eat. We are going." Hotaru says.

" Where?" I ask.

" Every girl's paradise or so they say."

"Um... meaning?"

"The mall." Hotaru says calmly.

"Hell no." I say flatly.

"It's all in the plan, Imai." Hotaru says.

I grin, hearing that from Hotaru made me think I was her sister. I head out the door with Hotaru and in her car.

"I can't believe I'm in here." I say, stroking the armrest.

"Buckle up."

I did and she drove. A few minutes later, the car arrived at Nadeshiko Great Mall. I groan. Such a place existed? This place ginormous! It was a white 4 story building with glitter everywhere! LOOK! There's even a red carpet. We walk in and I get a whiff of very strong perfume. I gag. The place is even more flashy then the outside. Mannequins with revealing clothes, elevators filled with clusters of giggling girls. I spot Luna and her heavily laden with bags butler and make a mental note to trip her later. That girl needs to carry her own bags, why the poor butler? I'm so busy planning my attacks that I dont notice Hotaru lead me to this super-ultra girly shop. I stare. _No way _would I be caught in _that. _Hotaru sensed my reluctance and sent me this-is-all-for-the-plan look. I glare in retaliation. She rolls her eyes and half drags me inside the super-ultra girly shop. I gape. One word. _Damn._ The inside is as stupid as the outside. Bows, frills, satin, silk, cotton, tie dye, and glitter. You name it they have it. 2 gaudy dressed girls bow at us, one as dark blue hair and the other has pink hair.

"Hello madams!" They smile, even the smile was shining 100 watt.

I lower my head, in dire need to shield from the blinding light. Hotaru gives a curt nod and walks around the room, picking articles of clothing along the way. I can't help but notice that Hotaru choose some clothes for herself. I smile despite standing in this sickening place. I walk around and pretend to be interested like the other girls here.

" Get over here." Hotaru's voice carries over the chatter.

She was standing before a fitting room. I do as she says. Hotaru shoved a big pile and pushed me in fitting room. I grumble and something caught my eye. Well, something seemed like 2 pair of shoes. I clench my eyes shut, hoping that I hadn't stumbled in a occupied room. I hear a strange noise. After debating, I slowly open my eyes and immediately gasp. Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga? I gape at them, well, I gape at what they are doing. They were to busy to notice me because they were making out. Hard core. I blush and proceed to get the heck out of there, but my shoes squeak, making them jump apart. Luna takes a second to recognize me.

"YOU!" She spat.

I don't say anything. Hyuuga was nonchalantly staring at me, hands in his pockets.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Luna continues shrieking.

"I'm going to grab a room and kiss someone to death."I say, mocking her actions.

She snarls. Hyuuga smirks. I shrug.

"GET OUT!"

I do and as I close the door I hear Luna.

"Now, where were we?" I hear Luna coo, yuck.

Hotaru turns around and looks at me.

"Now what?" She says, evidently annoyed.

" Luna and pretty boy were there, making out." I say.

"Hyuuga?'' She stated rather then questioned.

I nod and march to another room to change. I hear photo snaps. Devil carrying camera Hotaru was unleashed. I smile and change into a blue scoop neck top and jeans. I go out and strike a pose for Hotaru. She nods.

" Better then expected. Try more."

I did. I think we spent 2 hours over this and when we went out of that mall, I was physically and mentally exhausted. Hotaru was carrying some of the bags, but I was carrying most of it. I grunt at the load. My pocket felt considerably lighter and I doubt Hotaru didn't burn a hole in her wallet. I should pick up blackmailing too. I smile at the thought.

"Baka, Let's get you contacts."Hotaru says suddenly.

We do and Hotaru drives us home. I go through the door, desperate for a nap. Then something strikes me. I look at Hotaru. She was going through her wallet, checking her bills.

"So, who's the guy?" I say as casually as I could.

Hotaru's expression doesn't change, but I know she's wary."I don't know what you mean."She says.

Curse her poker face. It's excellent as usual.

"Don't be like That Hotaru! Tell me!" I pry.

"No."

I snort. "Fine. I guess Ill have to find out." I say, going upstairs.

"Have fun."I hear Hotaru say.

"I will!"

I slam the door shut, smiling to myself. Tomorrow was going to be indeed a new day.

* * *

SO SORRY! I haven't updated fast enough .. Anyway I hope you like it. If any of you find a mistake or anything that need a dire improvement, please inform me through your reviews! Thank you. ^^

p.s - has anyone seen the last chapter? I'm so sad! T.T It's ending!


	5. Chapter 5: Not The Wind

"Oh. My. God." I say, moving my eyes up and down as I look at the innocent looking fabric on my bed.

The morning was bright and beautiful. Well, until I saw this monstrosity. My_ uniform. _The uniform I have been avoiding for months. I sigh. Hotaru must enjoy torturing me. I grab the clothes and march toward the bathroom. The softness didn't entirely surprise me and I grumbled as I slipped into the mini skirt. Instead of putting my long hair in a ponytail, I let it cascade along my back. I quickly rummage in one of the cabinets and pull out a heavy, large bag out. Zipping it open, I stare at the contents. No way. I had to do this. Hotaru would kill me if I didn't. I sigh and pull out a couple eyeshadow palettes out. Bottles of mascara, lip gloss tubes, and blushes followed. Everything I needed was here, but I didn't know how to but it on! As if on cue, Hotaru barged in. She glanced at the torture tools.

" I see that you are using them." She says.

Hotaru gave them to me on Christmas. I had politely refused, but well... Without a word, Hotaru starts prepping me. Light foundation. Pink glittery eyeshadow. Wait. Pink. Glittery. WHAT?

" Hotaru stop right there!" I cry out.

" What?" Hotaru asked, an elegant brow raised.

" I thought I was to be your cousin, not some silly skank bot!" I mutter.

" Shut up. I know what I'm doing." Said Hotaru, slightly chilly. The message clearly meant was, say-one-word-again-about-my-power-then-I-will-flay-you-alive-and-feed-you-to-man-eating-sharks.

I shut up. Hotaru finishes up with light blush and (I resisted somewhat) some peach lip gloss. She leads me to the mirror and I stare at myself.

...

I...I was...so...so..._ugly._

"Hotaru! I look so ugly!" I practically scream.

- **BAKA BAKA BAKA** -

" O-ouch. Okay, I was wrong. I don't not look ugly." I say flatly. This, of course, brought in another round of fresh pain and my growing bruises.

" Don't be ridiculous. You look good." Hotaru said. This, of course, brought in a smile from me.

" Hurry up." She said, ignoring my grin.

She leaves and I follow her downstairs. I do my daily ritual of stuffing my face with pop tarts. I go out expecting to walk again, but stop in my tracks. Outside on the driveway was... a _Volvo. _Even better. A _red Volvo. My dream car._

Something flashes in the air and I hold my hand out, catching a pair of perfect keys. Not any keys. Car keys.

" What this?" I say curiously.

" What do you think it is, dummy." Was her response.

Realization dawns me. This Beautiful thing was_ mine. _I turn around, ready to launch myself at Hotaru, but she was gone. I shake my head. She always had a knack of disappearing. I smile as I face my car. Whatever took control over Hotaru must be an angel, minus the baka gun. I open the shiny door and inhale. _Ah. _The scent of a fresh car. I excitedly start the car and head out to school.

Everything was brand new and I was scared to death about scratching the hard paint. I drove slow at first but later accelerated. Something was missing. I've got it! I took out my iPod and and connected it to the car. Soon, I was playing DJ Mikan with rap and pop screaming out of my car. Several honks and whistles could be heard as I neared the school campus. It intensified as I picked my parking lot near a yellow Camaro and silver Malibu. I checked everything I needed for class. Wait. I forgot my backpack! I debated whether I'd go back home or just go in without my supplies. Something catches my eye in the back and I reach over and pluck up a Coach tote. Inside was everything I needed. Books, notebooks for taking notes, pens, pencil. You name any education tool, I've got it. Also there were some girly needs too of course. Makeup and some spare clothes. Ah, the wonders of being rich. I smile for 100th time today. Hotaru never missed a beat. I shoulder it and step out.

There was a little crowd outside because of my hot red car and they immediately whispered as soon as my boot stepped on the pavement. I survey the area. Ah ha! There's Hotaru! I rush pass the crowd and hear some of their conversations.:

" _Who is she?" __  
_

_" Damn, she's cute" _

_" What rock did you come out of?" _

I ignored the last one and frowned at the second one. Cute?! I'm ugly. Plucked and pruned by yours truly. I try not to gag at their searching stares and head toward Hotaru's car. I stop a foot away. Hotaru was there, but there was someone with her? Not just anyone, a... a _guy!_ His hair was golden like king Midas as touched it or something. His body was turned away from me so I couldn't see his face, but I do know that his back was muscular but lean and his hands were very fine, which was moving while he talked to Hotaru.

Hotaru looked uncomfortable and that was when I decided to butt in. I inhale and cough very loudly, causing both of them to jump in the air. They turn around and I see his face. Ruka? Hotaru just stands there and I catch a glimpse of her face? The color was so vivid I almost fainted. Bright red. Amazing. This just broke the world record. While she trying to cool down and turned to Ruka.

" How do you do?" I ask, extending my hand toward him. He hesitates at my hand and I almost laugh. I sounded so formal and no doubt he didn't know what to say.

I flash him a smile and he relaxes and shakes my hand.

" I'm Nogi Ruka."

" Sak- Imai Mikan."

Ruka's eyebrows shoot up.

" I didn't know that Hotaru had a sister."

I smile. " A cousin." I correct him. " and knowing Hotaru, she doesn't talk a lot about her personal life."

" Thats right." Ruka said with a laugh.

" If you two are done flirting then let's leave." Hotaru calls.

I rush over to her and give her a hug. Surprisingly, She doesn't shake me off.

" Thank you so much for the car." I whisper in her ear.

" I want crabs." She say back.

" No problem."

" Today."

" Fine."

I release her and Hotaru grabs some hand sanitizer and cleans her hands. I scowl then quickly arrange my face in a smile.

" Nice guy." I comment.

" Yeah."

Ruka, of course, stands there watching our whole exchange with a puzzled look. I shrug. Hotaru guides us to our homeroom.( Which was my old homeroom) My "new" classmates turned there head 90 degrees and gape at us, mainly me. A voices speaks up and I snap my head to the side.

" Hello! Bonjour! Ciao! Imai Mikan , right?" A gay looking teacher excitedly asked me.

" Right." I mutter dumbfounded.

" I'm Narumi- sensei!"

" Must be." I mutter.

The student mutter to themselves, obviously shocked as I am, but in a different way. Hotaru had a sister?

" I'm her cousin." I say annoyed.

They stare at me. The door bangs open and we all jump up, startled. It was the rest of the untouchables. They noisily enter the room, unaware of me or the classmates.

" Mika-chan!, I'll seat you in the back, okay?" Narumi sensei.

I nod and head toward the back where Mikan Sakura had sat. I try to suppress the smile and sat in the familiar seat. Narumi sensei started lessons and I desperately ,!wanted to sleep, yet I dutifully took notes. I was now Mikan Imai not Mikan Sakura. The class ended and I filed out with the other mumbling students.

" HEY NEW STUDENT!"

I turn around and find my self looking at the school clowns, Kokoro and Kitsuneme. They were grinning ear to ear, as if I just said a funny joke.

" What?" I asked, curious.

" Elective?" They chorus.

I look at my schedule." Pottery."

" Cool! Come with us!" Kitsuneme said.

" Huh?"

They come to me and suddenly I'm crushed between 2 hard, masculine bodies dragging me to another hallway. Kidnap? Murder? Maybe rape? Nah they don't look like the types, but then who knows?The possibilities swam in my head. They stopped a red door and stomped in. I'm ready to scream out, but find myself facing a what looked like a mini pottery building. There was plenty of animals on the building. They looked very real.

"This is awesome!" I say, running my hands over the smooth groves.

" Yeah! We're making it's for the annual festival here." Kokoro informed, grinning.

" You guys made this?" I turned around, amazed.

" Yep!"

" Who else beside you, Kokoro, and me?" I ask.

" Call me Koko! "

" Ah, the very vicious Sumire and lovely Nobora." Kitsuneme says, spreading his hands, making it look like he wanted a hug.

I fought the urge to do so. Both of them were actually cute, with their sandy hair and million watt smile. The door bangs open for the second time today and I turn around. Standing there was a very, very beautiful girl with curly green hair and a adorable girl that had messy blue hair that almost looked black.

" Who's this?" The green haired girl barked.

" Err... Mikan Sak- Imai." I say tentatively.

" An Imai?" the girl repeated, her finely shaped eyebrows rose up.

" Yea."

" Cousin?" She stated more than asked.

This surprised me. She was the only one who thought of that. I smile and nod.

" I'm Sumire." She gestures to herself.

" PERMY !" Koko and Kitsuneme shouted. Sumire scowled.

" Nobora." The blue haired girl said angelically.

The bell rung and all of us jumped. The time passed by and I waved good bye to Sumire and Nobora. I stepped out the door only to be whisked away by Koko and Kitsuneme.

" Where to your highness?" They asked.

" To my humble tearoom." I said laughing.

" To the sweets cafe!" They set me down and we run to the familiar building. I stare at it. If I hadn't gone to this particular building then none of this wold have happened.

" What wrong Mika- chan?"

" Ah, nothing go in without me. I'll come in later."

They went in and I sat on the steps. The sound of rustling startles me and I look at the bushes beside me. The rustling sounds was located there. I wanted to ignore it. It could be the wind or something. Or something. Curiosity got the better of me and I peered over the tall plant...

**O**

**M**

**G**

On the other side was Hotaru.

But.

She wasn't alone. Because with her was Ruka Nogi.

_They were kissing._

* * *

Sorry for taking so long! :( I was busy and all so I didn't have time. Yesterday I watched Non stop in Theaters and it was amazing! Fact 1 : I love movies ;) please review about my story and review about good movies ;)))))


	6. Chapter 6: Ruka?

It seemed like ages since I saw Hotaru kiss Ruka.( 1 hour ago) She didn't see me and I didn't tell I saw. Some how, I think that Hotaru might tell me, right? I mean I'm her best friend/ fake cousin. She had to tell me about their relationship, if not the kiss, since I've already seen it. I'm was so busy pondering on this that I didn't notice who I bumped into.

" Hey Imai san!" Ruka greeted kindly.

" Nogi san." I say, politely. For all I know, Ruka has a very large possibility of being Hotaru's boyfriend.

" Where to?" Ruka asked.

" Huh? Oh. Home." I say, walking. Ruka joins me, too.

" Um, Imai san could I ask you to come with me?" Ruka asked nervously.

" Why?" I ask, suspicious.

" Just come." Ruka said.

He drags me to his car, which was a white range rover and shove me in, not after excusing his actions. We don't drive anywhere though.

" Um, Nogi san?"

" Call me Ruka."

" Alright. If I may ask, What do you want or what do you want from Hotaru?" I say, dropping the bomb.

" What?" Ruka asked, acting very well on the innocent part.

" Don't bluff, Ruka. I saw both of you, accidentally, of course." I admit.

He turns bright red. " W-what?!"

" Really? Behind a bush? I don't think Hotaru approved of the location, if not the kiss.

If possible his face turned even more colorful.

" Don't tell anyone." He whispers, still an admirable color.

I smile. So they were dating after all.

"Why would I?" I ask, arching and eyebrow.

" Let's just say you might have a flair at blackmailing."

I want to laugh. " I'm harmless, but I think you should worry about my health instead."

" Oh?"

" I can't be seen with you alone or Hotaru will kill me, thinking that you are her boyfriend after all."

He relaxes. " Good Point."

" Now, What do you need from me?'

" Um... Next week is Hotaru's birthday and we want to surprise her and since you know her the best, could you come and help organize."

My heart almost falls to the floor. I couldn't say anything because I might hurt his feelings. Luckily, Ruka notices my hesitation.

" What's wrong" He asked.

" Well... Um ... Hotaru hates surprises and if we do manage to surprise her, will she like it because I know Hotaru is very picky." I say.

He smiles. " I kinda noticed." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

" We got you since you know what she likes."

I smile. " Got it." With that, I wave goodbye and head out.

The ride home was silent and I thought about the party. I walk in the house and see Hotaru eating crab soup. I stare at the floating white chunks of crab flash without realizing it.

" If you want some, Macy put a bowl in the fridge. " Hotaru commented.

I only nod and silently walk to the fridge. Pulling the bowl out, I glance at Hotaru. She was happily eating crab soup as if she didn't care about anything in the world. _That's it! That what she likes!_ I dash to Hotaru.

" Here! Have all you want!" I say, shoving the bowl to her.

Hotaru's eyes follow me up the stairs, obviously surprised at my change of mood, I go upstairs and take out my notebook. ' project ideas' was on the cover and I impatiently wrote in it:

**Hotaru Bday: **

**Theme: Ocean Palace**

**Food: Seafood, any food involving crabs!**

I set the notebook down and glance at the clock. 9:45 pm. It was late and first day at school was finally taking its toll on me. Without further ado, I plopped on the bed, not bothering to change, and fell in a dreamless.

* * *

Next morning I left before Hotaru got down to the kitchen. Somehow, I managed to drive to school without killing anyone and when I got to school, the only car was there was a lone black Camry. I felt disappointment when Ruka's range rover wasn't here And so I waited. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

" Argg!" I groan and shouldering my coach bag, I step out of the car and sniff the morning air. The air was fresh and yet I could smell something else. Something...Masculine. Yes. It was definitely Masculine. I sniff the air once more. Not cologne. A bit more natural. I follow the scent. Hotaru always joked, in her little own way, that I was a dog. I didn't argue with her. My sense of smell was always like a dog. The scent stopped short and I stopped too, at the large bushes. I peered over it and inhaled sharply. Natsume Hyuuga. He was there, his eyes closed, but he looked tense. I stare.

" You know, it's rude to stare at people." He rumbled out.

I jump. I had never heard him speak before and was even more shocked I like the sound of his voice. I bowed my head and quickly left him, slightly unnerved. At the parking lot, Ruka was there. I rush to him.

" Hey did you think it over?" He said, smiling.

" What did you think over, Mikan?" A chilly voice behind me.

I whirl around. _Oh shit. _Hotaru was behind me, her arms crossed and her eyebrows arched perfectly. I smile wryly.

" I asked him a question in math and he answered it." I casually lie.

She nod, evidently happy with my answer. I sigh with relief. She motions to Ruka, which he happily obeys, and they walk to class together. I sigh once again. It must be nice. To have such a lucky guy. I grin despite of that. I have always admired strong independent women. They say they don't need a need men in their life and I agree. I grin once more and head towards class.

The day commenced as usual and at the end of class, Koko and Kitsuneme waited for me at the door. We walk together together to elective, Koko and Kitsuneme cracking jokes and I punching them playfully.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" A voice shouts.

We turn and see Sumire and Nobara panting and wheezing. Sumire catches her breathe and holds up a set of keys.

" Nodacchi sensei is out today." She explains.

Sumire opens the door and we file in. The clay building was at the corner and I could see the whole room now. Pottery wheels sat near the window and big boulders of clays sat in a crate. It was Koko's and Kitsuneme's job to wet them everyday so they wouldn't get dry. Sumire would check the inventory and see if we had all the materials every week. Nobara's job varied and right now, she was to check if the pottery building had any cracks or noticeable flaws. I was the only one who didn't have a job.

" Hey! Be happy you get to slack. Permy's the devil." Kitsuneme joked, slapping my back. I wince. Hotaru- causing bruises definitely was taking it's toll.

" QUIET!" Sumire snarled. I smile at her. She was a take charge person and didn't hesitate to fire down goofballs like Koko and Kitsuneme.

" Um... Imai san could p-paint the building with me." Nobara said softly.

Sumire nodded and waved her hand at me. I come to her and she shoves a bunch of tools in my arms.

" Don't mess up." Sumire orders, softening the words with a small smile.

I dump the load on the desk near the building. Nobara takes a bottle of yellow enamel and a paintbrush and immediantly starts painting a bird. I stare at her hands, which were moving deftly as if it had a mind of its own. She smiles at me encouraging. I squirt several of colors on a plate. Dipping my toothbrush, I paint the snake with a bright green and the eyes red as rubies. _Like Natsume's._ I stiffen. Where had that thought come from? I shake my head, trying to clear my head. Nobara looks my way and I smile at her. She turns her head away and my smile turns into an awkward grimace. I continue painting and blending the colors on the snake, with the help of Nobara, of course.

The bell rings and once again I'm escorted to the main cafe, courtesy to Koko and Kitsuneme. They guide me to the Untouchable's table before I can say a word and plop me down on a chair. I stiffen. All the untouchables were staring at me, interested.

" Is this the new girl?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

I nod, unsure of what to say. Luna looked up from her perch in Hyuuga's lap.

" This is a Imai? She looks like a slut." She said disdainfully. My anger surged and I clenched my hands into a fist, but didn't speak up. Who was Luna talking about, surely herself. I could feel my head flushing with anger. In the corner of my eyes, I could see Hotaru whipping something out. We all stare at her. She was holding the infamous baka gun. I could hear collective gulps of fear around the cafe.

I was finally aware that everyone was staring at us and squirmed around, uncomfortable. Hotaru whips something out of her pocket. Everyone leaned back, but Hotaru started cleaning the gun with her handkerchief.

" I couldn't hear that, Luna, could you repeat that again?" Hotaru said, venom dripping out of her voice. Luna paled.

" I said she l-looked absolutely pretty, perfection of an Imai." Luna stuttered.

" I don't know Luna, I'm pretty sure tha-"

" I said that!" Luna shouted hurriedly.

Hotaru finally pushed her baka gun to who-knows-where and we eat in silence.

" I'm Imai Mikan." I offer to the group.

" We know. Everyone talking about you." Anna said, kindly. Nonoko nods in agreement.

The bell ring again, signalling the end of lunch. I stand up, ready to leave. The untouchables follow suit.

" It's been nice to meet you!" Anna and Nonoko chorus.

" _Very!_" Luna spat.

" Oh wa~! Jealous are we?" Koko said, grinning.

" Aw~! Is the slut wanting more attention? You know we don't have time, cuz your always doing something nasty." Kitsuneme adds, showing his dimples to their full charm.

Luna snarled at them both, catching the full gist of it. I smile, but hid it behind the sleeve of my blazer. Something came over me and I shivered, wondering what it was. I glance behind me and jumped. Hyuuga was staring at me, his stoic face creeping me out. Ruka and Hotaru pass by me and I feel a paper shoved in my hand. Ruka winked and turned his attention to Hotaru. I tear my gaze from Hyuuga and unfurled the paper, and read:

**_The building of the party:_**

**_1567 Flower Rd. _**

**_Grand Plaza_**

**_Come after school at that ^ Location. Don't come with Hotaru( Important!)  
_**

I grin and pocket the note.

* * *

Hey! This chapter probably didn't make sense, but then... Anyway, about Hotaru and Ruka, I intend for them to have their love story first until I come to Mikan and Natsume. :)

Best friend first, right? Please give a review on your thoughts and questions and I will answer them. Thank you!


End file.
